A Sister
by Kiss and Kill
Summary: This is my original story for Ke-Beci.(rated because of words and little fighting)You don't have to read it, but it's cute!


Oi, fellow InuYasha fans. I'm giving u a different version of how Ke-Beci found InuYasha. This is the first one i made so InuYasha and Kagome have just started looking for the jewle shards. Matchmaker Ke-Beci was supposed to be a sequel but a turn of thoughts made me do it another way. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!  
Read and enjoy!)

**A Sister**

Perched on a branch of an old knobby tree, a young demoness flexed her claws, aimlessly staring them.

"Lady Ke-Be-ci!"

She looked down to see her young faithful cat demon servant, if she could call her that, standing below her.

"What is it, Gomi?

"The human girl is here."

"She is? Good!" Ke-Beci swiftly jumped down and spotted the human girl sitting in the tall grass a few yards away. She came up and said her name. "Nirana?"

The girl turned around and smiled, but it quickly turned to a guilty look. "I'm sorry I was late, Lady Ke-Beci…"

"It's alright. Now, where did we leave off yesterday? Was it channeling our energy into an object?

"Yes."

"Alright then…" Ke-Beci sat down and pulled a arrow from the quiver on her back. "It's just like putting all your energy in your palm bit forcing it into the object. Like this," she said and the arrow began to glow a in blue light.

"Oh, that's amazing, Lady Ke-Beci!" Nirana exclaimed and clapped a hand over her mouth at what she said. "Gomen…"

Ke-Beci laughed and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You may speak your mind around me. I'm nothing like your other master."

"O-okay… Nirana mumbled softly.

"I have a feeling that your going to be a great priestess once you finish your training. Just keep working hard and I know you'll be able find your brother."

"Arigato, Lady Ke-Beci… I hope you are right. It means a lot to m-" She stopped abruptly as a sickening snap rang out and the young girl fell forward with un blinking eyes.

"Narana!" Ke-Beci jumped up and looked around as Gomi ran up to her side.

"She was becoming to strong. And you, my sister, are not to teach anyone your skills," a cold voice called out from somewhere.

"Show yourself, demon! You have no right to kill my student and order me around!" she yelled at the unseen enemy.

"Ah, but you do. When you are in my territory you are to follow the laws I set," it replied with the same cold as steel voice.

Ke-Beci caught a familiar scent and tired even harder to find the demon._ "Its scent is like brothers yet different… who is that?!"_ she thought in a panic. "InuYasha?" she whispered.

"Do not speak of that vile half-breed in front of me," the voice yelled almost losing its edge. She jumped as a figure came out of the forest near by. "I'm am Sesshomaru, the great lord of the western lands." The man, no demon had long silver hair and golden eyes. Thin red stripes and a red crescent moon on his forehead and cheeks. Just like hers only hers were blue and she had dog ears on top of her head.

"You… you look like.."

"You? You are my sister, but a half it seems. I might as well get rid of you now. Being related to two half-breeds is two to many," he said a drew his sword.

"She stepped back, her hand sliding to her fan tucked under her obi, and said," You can't be my brother. I only have one and I'm very proud of him."

"Say what you want. You're still going to die," Sesshomaru said narrowing him eyes into a glare.

Ke-Beci smirked and sighed slightly. "Go ahead and try."

With a few quick steps he was struggling to push Ke-Beci back as their weapons clashed. She took a few jump steps back and landed on top of a rock.

"Be careful, Lady Ke-Beci!" Gomi squeaked from under her.

"Don't worry, Gomi," she answered and waved her fan. The ground under Seshomaru began to roil and huge, thorny vine shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs, slamming him into the ground. He didn't move as she made her way over to him.

"How are you feeling? Oh, that's right! You can't even move! How does it feel to be beaten by your fourteen year old half sister then? Well, you won't have to live with the shame for to long," she taunted and pulled a short dagger from the end of her fan. "I'll purify you now because you're my half brother." She raised the dagger , but stopped holding it in the air. She stumbled back ,dropping her weapons to the ground, and fell taking shallow but quick breaths.

"Lady Ke-Beci?!" Gomi exclaimed peeking over the rock.

Ke-Beci's eyes turned red and the vines curled around Seshomaru slide off and took place around the girl, lifting her into the air and forming a cocoon of types.

"My lady!!" Gomi cried and ran forward slashing out her little claws at the thick vines. A blue light enveloped the vines and the cat demon bounced off.

"You can't save her," Sesshomaru said getting up behind her. "She's lost control of her powers. Not I could get her out when she's like this."

"Lady Ke-Beci…" Gomi cried falling to her knees.

Sesshormaru pick his sword that had flew from his and held it above the little demon's head. "I'll end your sorrow so you can join your lady in hell," he said and killed Gomi with one cut.

Years passed and the vines received many different legends of how they came to be. Some say a witch cast a spell to create a demon tree and failed to be trapped inside, but many only tried to cut them down to make room for the many villages being built. On the exact day fifty years late a blue light engulfed the vines and they suddenly shrank back into the ground. The half-demon girl came to a rude awakening as she fell to the ground. She groggily opened her eyes and sat up.

"Wh-where am I? Where's Sesshomaru?!" She looked around expecting her half brother to appear out of nowhere. Then she saw it. Her tree of what was left of it. She got up and shakily walked over to a huge stump in the ground. "My tree… It's gone!" She reached for her fan to find it gone. "My fan! Where is it?!" She looked over to the place she had been and saw it laying on the ground with the dagger. She scooped them up and slide to dagger back into its sheath. A familiar scent hit her nose and a yell echoed of the trees.

"Will you hurry it up all ready?!"

"No! I still have to brush my hair!"

Curiosity got the best of her and she leapt into a tree. Below a couple were arguing. One was a raven hair girl in the oddest looking kimono she'd ever seen. Then the other was a boy, or a demon she should say that had silver hair and dog ears by what she saw. _"So familiar… could it be…?"_

"You look fine now let's go!" he yelled.

"SIT!!" the girl almost screamed. The rosary around his neck glowed and he slammed face first into the ground. "I already told you! There aren't any shards around here!"

He slowly got up and was about to blow when he stopped and sniffed the air. "Go hide behind that rock , Kagome," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay…" the girl grumbled and did as he said.

"Come out! I know your there!" he yelled looking around.

Ke-Beci stiffened and shook her head. _"It's him alright…"_ She took a deep breath and jumped down in front of him.

"Ke-Beci?!" he exclaimed jumping back.

"Hello, brother,"

"But Sesshomaru said that you were d-dead!!"

"Ugh! Don't talk about him…"

"Well, I do have family I like still," InuYasha mumbled.

"I missed you so much, brother!!" Ke-Beci cried and hugged him. Started he began to stutter.

"Wh-what are you doing?! What's the matter?!"

"I'm so glad you're alright…" she said crying into his chest.

He nervously patted her back and looked over to see a confused Kaome staring at them. He cleared his throat and pulled Ke-Beci off. "Ke-Beci this is Kagome. I'm travling with her to find the shards of the Shikon jewel. Kagome, this is Ke-Beci. My full sister."

"Your sister?!"

"It's nice to meet you," Ke-Beci said and turned to InuYasha."Would you mind telling me where we are?"

"InuYasha forest," Kagome said from behind her.

"You have this forest as your territory? Not much."

"No. It's just named after me."

"Then you don't have any territory at all?"

"I've been busy finding the jewel shards!"

"So she isn't your mate then. Pity… She very pretty too…" Ke-Beci said taking a seat on a rock.

"Mate?! What gave you that idea?! She's as ugly as hell?!"

"SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!! If I'm so ugly then Kikyo is too!"

"No! Kikyo is ten times prettier then you!!"

Ke-Beci smiles as the two began fighting again._ "He's defiantly my brother…"_

(This is why Ke-Beci thought that stuff about Kagome and InuYasha in Matchmaker. Couples always argue. Well, please review! I love to get comments!

Ja ne!


End file.
